Clannad:Nevermore
by robofan101
Summary: One birth forever changed the world for the worse. Here is the tale of a world that salvation rest on a broken warrior. That wounded warrior desires peace over war.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is dedicated to Key/Visual Arts and all their fans.

Clannad

Nevermore

Chapter 1: A Broken Dream

"I just want to die in peace" cried Nagisa as she was entering labor. The child she is giving birth is no ordinary child.

"Don't such stupid things dear" cried Tomoya back like a wuss who was holding his sickly but cute wife's pale hand when he felt a sudden tremble of dark energy in flow through his body.

"Your wife will be okay, trust me" said the doctor performing the birth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled in bloody horror Nagisa as she shakes violently in pain as the child was being pushed out of the womb. To Tomoya, it seemed that the child wanted to rip its mother to sheds to enter this cruel world.

"No that can't be possible, no child would want to kill its mother before its born. Besides Nagisa maybe frail, but she shown me that she is stronger than she looks" said Tomoya mentally trying to reassure himself that the two can overcome this like they did with all their school days problems. However, he noticed that Nagisa's body was magically covered with pentagrams and then spikes of lights pierced out of her body destroying the hospital room scattering medicinal devices around the room killing most of the staff and sending the few survivors into panic.

"What the fucking is going on?!" cried a frenetic nurse just before her head was smashed off her body by the collapsing wall.

"To…omo…ya…I urg always will love you…" weakly said Nagisa as she gave birth to a newborn girl in her final moments of life.

"Noooo Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagisa don't die on me!" cried Tomoya who was shaking his cold dead beloved wife in a vain attempt to make her speak just at least one more time.

"hahahahahaha, if I was you father, I would be more worry about dying myself hahahahahahha!" shouted the demonic newborn girl as she summoned a portal sent from hell also known as the Illusory World. The jet-black portal began to burn, letting out the legions of hell to plunder our Earth. Tomoya was surrounded by demons.

"Oh shit" pathetically said Tomoya as the demons descended upon him to ripped him limb to limb.

Five years later

Hey human bitch give me a blow-job now said a demonic rugby player to a cloaked figure. The two was standing on a deserted beach that was littered with corpses of marine wildlife and recently murdered humans. There was no water hitting the coastline, the demonic hordes incinerated the oceans long ago when they first appeared. The cloaked figure looked at the dried-up seabed, feeling a great sense of remorse and ignoring the demon rugby player.

"Don't you dare ignore a superior being. Hey I can tell you're a bitch, you have fine large breasts that need squeezing now" yelled the rugby demon.

The cloaked figure walked away from the 12 foot tall demon with a satanic striped shirt.

"You gone too far bitch, Pueblo help a brother out!" said the demon rugby player summoning another gigantic rugby demon to blocked the cloaked figure's path.

"Yeah what's the problem man? I am trying to sleep before my shift" asked Pueblo who was covered in scabs that never healed.

"This is a fine bitch and she would not let give my rightful blow-job" answered the rugby demon getting his massive, sharp chainsaw penis erect.

"You sure that a bitch dumbass?" asked sleepily Pueblo picking at one of his elbow scabs to eat it.

"I am sure this is a bitch" said rugby demon as he grabbed the cloaked figure's chest.

"Don't touch me, this is your last warning" said the cloaked figure with a voice of dread and authority.

"Man these boobies are softer and bigger than I imagined. What you goanna do about me boobie fucking you bitch? Fight me and Pueblo hahahahahhahah" laughed the demon rugby player.

"Yes in self-defense" answered the cloaked figure ax-kicking the fifthly demon's hands off the cloak.

"You little skenk! I'll kill you and rape your lustful corpse!" yelled the rugby demon as voraciously swing his erect chainsaw groin at the head of the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure barely dodged the swing but it knocked the hood down, revealing a woman's face with long sliver hair.

"Well you was right, I guess should help you if you promised that I can have her ass in return" said Pueblo pulling out from his elbow a whip made up from caked, dried-out blood and spikes craved from Pueblo's previous human previous prey. The soft sand stir up when Pueblo swung his whip at the young woman.

"You got do better than that, Do you demons have a death wish" mocked the woman as she dodged the whip.

"Hmph don't so be cocky bitch. You may have defeated us easily when we were mere lowly human rugby players, but now we are far beyond you fool. Time to for me to end this and get laid for the first time. Go hell-spawn rugby ball" commanded the rugby demon. He summoned a spiked leather rugby ball made of fire filled with the souls of a hundred tortured souls at the lass.

"Arg" grunted the girl as she kicked the ball back at the rugby demon at the price of burning her leg temporarily, making her unable to move.

"What the hell…..OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG GGGGGGGGGGGG!" yelled the demon rugby player as he was sealed in his own ball, not expecting a puny human to the strength to touch the ball without becoming absorbed to it immediately. Only his chainsaw groin remains.

"Hm not bad for a human wretch, but that kick was stupid on your part. Now you stuck here on this beach and I can fuck up you real good all alone now thankfully. Heres comes daddy!" screamed happily Pueblo as he slowly approach the woman spanking her with his whip.

"Urrrrrrrgh Ahhhhhh" screamed the girl in agony as her body was getting scarred from the whipping.

"Oh don't worry dear-chan, the real fun starts now heheheheh" laughed demonically Pueblo as his erect 2 ½ feet serrated bladed dick started to cum lava. The lava was burning the beach as the high sun gazed at the combatants.

"DROP KICK" said a blue hair woman kicking Pueblo in diagonally in half, killing him instantly and his body was engulfed in black flames and squirted lava blood.

"Hmph long time no see Tomoyo. It been a while" a said the woman coming to pick Tomoyo up before the fires engulf.

"Misae, what are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo dumbfound seeing her former mentor, despite being covered in rags, she still looks the same.

"You really need to learn to use honorifics for seniors. Anyway I tell you why I here, but first I need your help" said Misae as she summoned a broom to fly them away.

To Be Continued

Note: Please review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Clannad: Nevermore

Chapter 2-Doomnad

"Watch yourself!" yelled Misae as she and Tomoyo was fighting high above the crimson skies. Their opponents were satanic fighter pilots from the remains of the Japanese Self-Defense Force riding on giant hairy demonic spiderbats as mounts.

"Hahaha watch me earn my ace wings today. Die you S.O.B.s " laughed one of the processioned pilot commanding his spiderbat to shoot webs of molten sulfuric acidic lasers out of the visceral flaming spiderbats' ass at the duo.

"Screw you dumb jock, let you show you what this baby can do" answered Misae performing a U-turn on her boom letting Tomoyo to jump on top of one the demon spiderbats, shocking the demonic fighter pilot.

"How the fuck can you do that…orff arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavenge meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Shinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" screamed the flaming skull fighter pilot as Tomoyo silently threw him off his demonic spiderbat mount and broke his back, causing him to burst into freaking flames.

"No Hikaru was my best friend; we fought in Iraq and Nam together you bitch! I can't forgive you for this human heifer!" screamed Shin the flaming skull fighter pilot as he was charged at the aloof Tomoyo.

"Fuck off DROP KICK!" yelled Misae who performed a spell to transform her trusty broom into a mecha who did a dropkick on Shin the flaming skull pilot.

"Oh shit, I am out, but I will return to fuck you up human bitches" said Shin, looking pissed off that his revenge will have to wait as he dodged the mecha-broom's dropkick. He jetted away into the fading blood-red sunset of a world filled with gloom and doom.

Tomoyo was riding the grotesque, massive spiderbat, soaring across the crumbling ruins of Osaka, Japan. Forming on Tomoyo's wing was Misae on top of the mecha-broom.

"This guy is Duster, he was created to kill demons by the resistance" said Misae cheerfully, as she was showing off Duster's abilities to an apathetic Tomoyo.

"If you came to see if I re-join the resistance, then leave already" said Tomoyo coldly staring at the dead desert landscape beneath her.

"Oh come on, you was the best demon-slayer our cell had. We need you back now more than ever" responded Misae.

"Yeah, you should come back and kkick some demonic ass with me" shouted happily Duster.

"How can you said that Misae when you know why I quit?" asked Tomoyo looking depressed and covering her head.

The duo was approaching the resistance headquarters which was in a depilated warehouse as a cover for the true underground base.

"Look I know that you lost your family to the demons as retaliation for killing so many demons and liberating a death camp single-handedly, but we need you and we have something that you can't refuse. We'll talk more once make it to base" answered calmly Misae-san as she and duster landed near the warehouse and approached several armed guards. Tomoyo followed suit and noticed that the base as changed for the worse since the last time she saw it. All the guards were covered in scar and were missing a limb due to violent demonic attacks. Some have stump to using slain youkai parts to sustain their pitiful lives.

"Halt or we shoot you motherfuckers, oh its only you Misae and Duster. Who did you bring with you? Crap, its her, the Bane of Demons. Sorry I am still green and this is my first time meeting a legend like yourself in person" said one of the guards, his face carried a bright youthful expression despite being covered in grime and his eyes were covered by sunglasses despite It being nightfall.

"Thank you, but I am no legend or hero. I am just a wounded warrior. Can I ask you a question?" asked meekly Tomoyo.

"A hottie like you can ask me everything" said the young guard eagerly

"Man, Daisuke sucks at trying to get laid" whispered one of the guards behind Daisuke.

"Ahem man brother" agreed a fellow guard, knowing that Daisuke couldn't hear them and even if he could, he wouldn't listen anyway due to him focusing solely on trying to get notice by any remaining beautiful women left in this hellhole of a world.

"Why….do you wear sunglasses?" asked Tomoyo bluntly.

"….I got these from a inu-demon that bite off my eyes. Luckly I gouged its magic eyes out and inserted them into my eye sockets. I killed and then found it out that my new eyes make stuff explode, so I had to wear sunglasses all time or everyone I know will…die" answered Daisuke as he and another guard opened the rusted gates leading to the tunnels. Duster morphed back into a broom to be carried by Misae. Tomoyo's spiderbat was detained outside.

"That's horrible" said Tomoyo.

"Its okay, it doesn't hurt anymore and they really handy in battle. Come on, High Command want to see you and Miase-san" said Daisuke as Tomoyo and Misae walked into the warehouse and the gates were shut behind them. The place was damp and hollow besides a large hole that reminded Tomoyo of a giant sore on one's body expect it was a sore made of tainted dirt and twisted metal, not broken skin and gushing blood. The two descended into the small dark tunnels that were lay chaotically and seem to run endlessly in the darkness.

"Careful of the new traps we installed in the base, follow me" said Misae as she slowly trekked around the machine gun turrets and minefields. Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever you do, do fall in the holy water pits, they will instantly vaporize you and send you to another dimension filled with the never-ending screams of a quadrillion cherubims being orally raped by the Antichrist's endless hordes of demons till your eardrums and pores break open rom the screaming making you bleed to death" said Misae sternly. Tomoyo only nodded looking dazed and confuse.

"Why are you looking so down? You're a warrior" asked Misae in a motherly voice trying to cheer up Tomoyo.

"I didn't want to return here after what they did to my family, especially Taka..fumi " said slowly Tomoyo as she stopped to look around in the infinite darkness around her.

"Tomoyo, we all lost something after the invasion. How do you think I feel killing those demon rugby players, the same rugby players that I took care of as their dorm lady? I don't even know how many former dorm boys that I murder after they sold their souls to the Antichrist in a bid for survival" responded Misae, taking off her cloak and top to expose her chest.

"Misae, but how and why?" cried Tomoyo in disbelief. Misae's right breast was gone with only a massive scar remaining. The rest of her body wasn't any better, most of her body was cybernetic and from her left shoulder to elbow was thick demonic tree bark.

"Well, after you left, someone had to still go out to raid the demons' bases, so I was chosen since I trained you. However I was caught in one of the raids, I was nearly raped but I escape by cutting my right breast off, that was four years ago" answered Misae solemnly.

"I didn't….know. I am sorry for not being there when you needn't it like you was there for me" sobbed Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, I not mad at you, If I was you would have left the resistance after watching my younger brother be gang raped to death and then eaten by demons led by his ex-girlfriend. Then, the same demons hang your parents and burn them after promising you that they let your family live if you surrender to the demons. It's a miracle that you escape from the demons physically unharmed" said Misae putting her top and cloak back on.

"Its not a miracle, I should had die with my family. Takafumi… I am sorry for failing as a big sister " cried Tomoyo sobbing after reliving the nightmare of losing her family.

"Oh Tomoyo…" said Misae trying to comfort her pupil.

"Oh nothing you're late Misae and you Tomyo, you have no right to cry after the crap you pulled on us. Bail on us and left us during humankind's darkest hour just because you lost your little shitorm of a family. Well, I LOST MY FUCKING WIFE AND 3 KIDS AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING AND LEAVING THE ONE HOPE OF HUMANITY!" yelled General Desgami staring angrily at Tomoyo. The general' s face was one worn with age and years of endless battling a losing war against demons. It was clear that the general's right arm was gone from the way that his right sleeve freely drop from his jacket. On top of his tanned skin and greying hair was a faded JSDF(Japanese Self-Defense Force) service cap.

"Un I am sorry for my tardiness General, what are you orders?" asked Misae trying to remain as professional as possible.

"You Misae are to rest and as for you Tomoyo, you will come with me for your briefing" ordered General Desgami.

"Yes sir" answered quickly Misae leaving Tomoyo and General Desgami to go to the command room as she turn to another tunnel.

"I didn't say that I want to be a resistance fighter again and you're the last person I wanted to see again" said sharply Tomoyo as she and the General continue to walk the dark corridors.

"Oh if that case then, I can kill you on the spot by dropping in one of the holy water pits. We don't let outsiders see our base and unlike Misae-san and most of the resistance, I not going to kiss your ass and sugarcoat your past actions. The only reason we summoned you is because only you can remotely achieve this mission's objective" scolded General Desgami glaring at Tomoyo. The two have reached the command center of the base.

"So is she ready for the mission General Desgami Sosuke-sama?" asked a resistance member.

"Of course she is" answered confidently General Desgami staring angrily at Tomoyo confused at the situation.

"What mission?" asked Tomoyo looking around the massive room.

"The mission to retrieve Orazkai Tomoya of course" said General Desgami calmy.

To be Continue

P.S. Please review and comment, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Clannad: Nevermore

Chapter 3-Key is no more

"Okazaki, but wasn't he one of the first to be murdered during the invasion?" asked Tomoyo shocked, her face covered by her sweaty messy hair.

"That what everyone here thought as well until a recent raid revealed that demons have captured him five years ago and view his imprisonment as essential to their regime of terror on earth" answered coldly General Desgami as if he was disinterested in Tomoyo's concern. Tomoyo was about to ask something when the general blunted out the following,

"Don't get the wrong idea, we the resistance had not forgave you for betraying humanity and don't give a fuck what Okazaki Tomoya meant to you as a person. The only reason we turned to you is the fact that you're only one with a chance to retrieve Okazaki alive. If I had it my way I would kill you now, your mere sight and voice pisses me off, but most of the resistance are your butt-kissers who said that I was being too harsh about you" said General Desgami. One of the technicians working in the massive, yet clamp mission control room noticed aged and battered General Desgami talking.

"General Desgami-sama, you shouldn't talk crap about the great Tomoyo, if she was still with us, we have the demons running back to the hellhole they came from" responded the lowly technician, who was missing his legs.

"You dumbass, your 'great' Tomoyo is right and she's a just whiny bitch who won't quit angsting about her dead brother . She doesn't give a crap about the fate of humanity or we wouldn't have to drag her out to fight again" shouted General Desgami enraged that someone would complement Tomoyo in his presence. His yelling got the attention of the whole command room staff.

"That's not true, Tomoyo would never abandon us, she didn't abandon me or the rest of the students when she was student council president. She stronger than that, I know it" said desperately the crippled technician knocked down by General Desgami's yelling and unable to get up.

"No, its true. I…sorry" said coldy Tomoyo as she helped the lame technician get back in his wheelchair. His face and most of the command room staff were ones of disbelief.

"No…you're lying, you can't be the real Tomoyo because SHE WILL NEVER QUIT!" yelled horribly the technician as his follow technician pulled him away from Tomoyo.

"Come you traitorous filthy wrench, time to see High Command" said angrily General Desgami , shaking his remaining fist in anger and annoyed at the spectacle he unintentionally created.

Tomoyo followed him in a dark room guarded by cyborg guards.

The room was surrounded by the dark hooded and cloaked men and one cloaked woman standing above Tomoyo and General Desgami.

"Shhhhhhhh…I seez you brought the girl, good work General –sama. Leave your presence is not needed and not worthy" said one of the cloaked men looking at Tomoyo with unseen eyes. General Desgami grumbled as he left, annoyed at High Command calling him not worthy of the truth.

"Are you sure this the same Tomoyo that left us to die? She looks paler and not as fierce" asked wisely another cloaked man.

"Of course this the same wrench that betrayed us. Traitor, are you readying for your mission?" answered the cloaked woman silencing the males among High Command.

"Yes I am" answered quietly and seriously Tomoyo staring at High Command.

"You know the penalty of failing a mission is death by dumping into holy water pit bitch right?" asked a cloaked man testing Tomoyo's resolve.

"Yes I know and still accept this mission" answered calmy Tomoyo, firm like jello.

"Excellent, you will need weapons to complete this mission. We have none so you have take them from slain daemons. We however have armor for you to protect from the youkai. It is our strongest suit of armor yet and increases your already formidable fighting prowess. It is this bear fursuit. Its also prefect camouflage to blend in with the demonic hordes. Our intelligence reveals to us that Okazaki is being held in either four of these youkai strongholds. We cant't tell which one he is in, so you have to break in each one and kill the archfiend in each fortress. Start with the stronghold closet to us, its only a few minutes if you ride on your mighty spiderbat. Due to the fact that the resistance is suffering serve manpower shortages due to constant loses to demon raids, you will operate alone with no support from us after receiving the bear costume. You have to find Okazaki, he is supposedly the key to stopping the demonic invasion. Are you ready to redeem traitor whore?" asked the cloaked man pulling out a bear suit. To Tomoyo, the suit looked almost identical to the costume she wore during her school's Founders' Festival to patrol for troublemakers. As she finished zipping it, an alarm sounded.

"Oh shit, how far the demons penetrated into the base?" yelled in agony one of the cloaked man scrambling to found out what was happening.

"There seems to be only a few but they just about to breach our command roo-arrghghgghghghghhrahrgh" screamed one of the the cloaked men before his head was decapitated swiftly by the youkai invaders. There were around five of them, the leader was clearly the ugly short , huncned one with unruly blond hair, the only one to stand out.

"heh heheh, Hey boss can we go back to suck on these pathetic humans asses for their delicious fecal matter please?" begged one of the demons to the leader demon.

"Yeah yeah yeah man, can also fuck up on those bitches in this shithole as well? I just saw a fine blue-haired bitch who needed a taste of my bumpy, sore-covered dicksaw. Come on Suohara, you dumbass prick. Let us have fun for once you damn tool" said another demon mad at his boss and sucking on the decapitated head of the cloaked man like a can of soda, expect blood was drank, NOT SODA. for being a dumbass and killjoy.

"We would never die at the hands of scum like you fuckers" said defiantly the cloaked woman.

"Look boys, this bitch got a mouth on her that needs cleaning. The one thing that I hate besides women in general beside my dear dead sister Mei, who's death by being rape and impregnated and then eaten by the demonic fetus inside her body by the inside out motivated me to become a daemon five years ago, are the ones who act like they stronger than men. That's why if you see that blue-haired chick, I want her kill with you jerks not getting off to it for revenge for torturing me when I lived in her goddamn dorm. As for you cloaked hag, I going to cut your throat out and hang you with your own tongue. Hahahahahahahahahahahahha" laughed sadistically Suohara showcasing his yellow rotten fangs and the rows of subhuman mouths filled with sharp fangs that covered his demonic legs.

"Somebody stop the demons , before the key is no more now-arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hollered one of the cloaked man before a demon tore his chest apart from his body and crushed his heart out.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, I coming to save you" cried the technician from earlier, desperately trying run the group of demons over with his lowly wheelchair.

"Stop you fool, don't go!" yelled General Desgami too busy shooting demons with his M1911 pistol to stop the crippled technician.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for my sake" said Tomoyo fighting the demons to save the one technician.

"Tomoyo, that bitch that used to kick my ass at school is here. Where are you? I going to carve your heart out as a trophy and feast on your breasts for vengeance! Die you lameass handicapped fool" yelled angrily Suohara, as he ran through the technician, making him go splat among the floor.

"No, he was an innocent man, I will never forgive you for this Suohara" cried Tomoyo in the bear fursuit, trying to hold back tears for her fallen comrade.

Like I need forgiveness from a damn teddy bear furry, Die TOMOYO!" said Suohara as he launched light-speed kicks at Tomoyo.

To Be Continued and Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Clannad: Nevermore

Chapter 4: Afterearth Story

"Take that! You fuckers!" yelled General Desgami in pure rage as pistol whipped a demon, leaving deep scars in its face.

Then Tomoyo in bear suit wisley killed fucking anti-Christ Ushio.

The End


End file.
